In the field of astronomy, it is common to adjust the telescope or other observing apparatus for optimal performance, and then for the observer to so position himself as to comfortably align his eye with the optical exit pupil. This often requires that the observer sit on a surface which is adjusted in height to suit his or her personal characteristics as well as the aforementioned observing apparatus.
While there are many adjustable height seats and chairs presently used for this purpose, none appears to have been designed to be simultaneously light in weight and capable of being compressed to a compact size for easy transportation. The present invention is designed to address both of these issues, while also providing ease of continuous adjustment over a wide range of useful heights.
It has also been noted that these characteristics may be useful or helpful in other areas, such as adjustable tables, or adjustable seats for machinists, for medical situations, to accommodate children as they grow, and for convenience of the elderly or infirm.